The Second Demon
by BladeDancer123
Summary: When a mysterious white robed man forces the Titans into the fight of their lives and they are powerless to stop him, will they live through it and survive? And how will the team adjust when a strange boy with bone matter growing on his skin becomes a Titan and lives at the tower? RavenxOC, Nightwing xStarfire. Rated M for violence, language sexual refrences and to be safe (mainly)
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans 1:1

In the main room of Titan Tower Beast Boy was versing Cyborg in a video game and was getting beaten as usual. On the screen a blue robot was launching a series of attacks at a green humanoid creature that looked halfway between a wolf and a turtle in armour that was trying in vain to block. The green creature's life bar was near empty when the screen flashed and Nightwing's picture flashed on the screen, minimising the game screen to a small square in the bottom right of the huge screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy put down their controllers and listened. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. As you know, Jump City has been low on villan activity for the last two days, which is good because we get a break from that. So I think we should take advantage of the relative peace and check on the normal civilian criminal activity in the city by doing a quick sweep, and we're all yaking part. So there's no getting out of it this time Raven by saying that your emotions have gotten a little out of control and you need to meditate. Nightwing out." The image of their smirking leader fizzeled and the minimized game grew back to fill the screen.

Cyborg looked at the screen to see his character on the ground with a green foot on it's stomach. "Dah hell?! I thought i was winnin'?!" All of a sudden Beast Boy cracked up laughing. Unknown to Cyborg, Beast Boy had been looking at the game screen pressing buttons while he was listening to Nightwing the whole time.

"Looks like you were wrong!" Beast Boy retorted, shoving the loss in his friends face.

"Uuugh! Screw it! Let's just do the damn city sweep so I can kick yo ass when we get back!"

"You're just upset you lost!"

"Stop rubbin' it in, ya bean sprout!"

"Ha ha! Ok ok I'll stop." They stepped onto the hidden sensor pad and the door slid open. They walked through and saw Raven walking down the hallway. Beast Boy jogged to catch up to her saying, "Hay, Raven! Wait up."

Cyborg watched as his green friend slowed down as he started talking to the purple haired girl. He noticed the slight blush that appeared across his face and realised that was trying to flirt again. Cyborg put his hand to face and shook his head. "When are you going to learn BB? No matter how much you flirt with her, it's not going work." he

mummbled. Beast Boy heard the comment but ignored it ignorantly taking it for foolish doubt instead of the truth that it was.

When they reached the city they gathered on the side of the road and Nightwing spoke up. "The usual routine. Fan out and search as many streets as you can, but don't take to much time if you can help it." At that the five of them dashed in seperate directions.

Nightwing was running down a street, not worrying about traffic as it was nearly midnight, glancing down each street he paced. He was actually getting bored from the lack of crime or people for that matter, when he saw a tall person in a white robe down an alley way that ended in a medium sized rectangular area boxed in by buildings. He noticed that the man was holding someone in the air by the shirt. Nightwing turned to face the alleyway skidded, and ran down it when he stopped. "Hey! Put that man down!" he yelled. The white robbed man

turned to him, pulled his hood down and dropped the man.

Nightwing sighed. 'Good. He put the person down now all I have to do is aprahend hi-' Nightwing thought, but was interupted when the robed man shoved a foot in his gut. The robed man placed his hands on the ground, flipped backwards and slammed his feet on the ground with Nightwing underneath. Nightwing went to cry out in pain but lacked the air required as it had all been forced out of his lungs momments before. The man flipped off of him, grabbed his throught and shoved him against a wall in the same motion. The robed man uttered one word. "Nightwing."

Nightwing suddenly gasped in air as he bwgan to breath again. The robed man shot his hand diagonally upwards and released his grip on the nan who was now flying through the air. As Nightwing landed on a roof he pulled out his communcator he dialed Beast Boy. "Come on, come on pick up!" he spluttered. Beast Boy's face appeared on the communicator's small screen.

"Hay Nightwing! How's your- oh shit are you all right Dick?! Why does it look like you've coughed up blood recently?!" He heard Beast Boy panic. Nightwing smiled weakly.

"No Beast Boy, I'm not alright. I've run into some... trouble. I'm

going to need help."

"Ok! I'm on my way!" Nightwing saw Beast Boy start to transform when he turned off his comunicator.

Since they split, Cyborg had been tracking their life signs and such. He had recently seen Nightwing's heart rate acting up so he turned and bolted towards his postion as fast as he could. He arrived at the alley way just in time to see Nightwing flying disappear from view towards the top of a building. He fired a sonic blast at the robed man, only for him to duck at the last second. He saw the man dash towards him and was startled by his speed. The man placed a hand on Cyborg's side and flung himself around. He felt the man's hand grab each of his sides and looked back at him just in time to see the man slam both his feet into his back sending him flying towards a wall inside of the almost enclosed space. He braced for impact, but the robed man shoved his feet ahead of Cyborg, dug his feet into the brick wall and swung his hands over his head, smashing the half metal man into the ground head first. The robed man then pushed off from the wall and flung the dazed Titan, half way up the building that Nightwing was on top of, like a spear. The half metal Titan was lodged tightly in the biulding and was staring at a highly startled old couple. He smiled as he felt the vibrations from feet hitting the wall above him and was suddenly pulled from the wall and flung upwards in a very slight arch. The robed man shot towards the roof edge of the building opposite and shot from the edge towards Cyborg as soon as he hit it. Cyborg aimed his canon at the white robed man, but was suddenly plummeting towards the roof. He looked up and saw the robed man with left leg out-stretched and realised that he had just been kicked at the roof. He had only just adjusted himself as to not hit Nightwing right before he slammed into the roof. The robed man landed heavily, right leg on the roof between Cyborg's knees and the left leg landed on his thigh, though not for long as he felt the foot crush it's way through his robotic leg. The robbed man looked evily at him and said, "Cyborg." He then jumped upwards twisted and planted a foot on the back of a green Pterodactyl and contiued twisting flinging Beast Boy towards the roof. Beast Boy quickly turned into the Beast and grabbed the robed man and threw him through several buildings on the other side of the street before morphing into back into his human form and landing on Cyborg. He rolled off, grabbed his stomach and whinned.

Beast Boy saw a worried Raven flying towards them and shook his head and motioned for her to leave, but she ignored. She was nearly with them when he saw the robed man jumping from building to building back towards him. He summersaulted and shot his legs downwards onto Raven's back. She shot towards the roof and slammed down on both Beast Boy and Cyborg's right arm with enough force to shatter the latter and making her faint. The man landed on Beast Boy's leg and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He bent down to Beast Boy's face and said, "Beast Boy," before punching his jugular.

All of a sudden a huge starbolt slammed against the robed man's side and he flew off the roof and onto another of one of the buildings that boxed in the area below. He went threw the roof and fell through each floor before hitting the ground "Friends Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven! What happened to you?!" she asked, very paniced. All of a sudden, the robed man shot through the roof right underneath her with his left hand flat. His hand pierced through her shoulder like a sword and he swiped his hand out in a diagonal line that ended just under her armpit.

"I did," the robed man said as he watched the orange skined girl slump onto her back. "Starfire." he the walked over to Raven and turned her over with his now burned left hand, so she was facing him. He pulled a seriously powered up flare gun out from the right side of his robe and placed the end of the barrel on Raven's forehead just as she came to. The robbed man opened his mouth and said, "Raven," as he tightend his grip on the trigger. She couldn't what was happening. A routine crime check turned into a one-sided fight for their lives And she was about to loose her's when all of a sudden she heard a seriously enrages voice appear behind the robed man.

The voice belonged to a make who appeared to her age, 18. She looked at his arms and saw bone coloured lines on them aranged in what looked like a futuristic tribal pattern. She looked closer and that's when

she realised; rhat wasn't a bone coloured tattoo... That was real bone matter on his skin! Then sge went back to focusing on what he was saying. "Don't touch her!" said the myserious boy as he shot his knee into the back of her would-be killer then launched his other foot into his face, sending him reeling off the building and towards another

one. She watched as each roof behind it lowered a few feet in rapid succession. The robed man definitely would not be waking up from that any time soon. She excpected him to give chase but instead he knelt in

front of her. Is face was emotionless. "Raven... is... is that you?" she could tell, that even though his tone and face were completely baren of any emotions, he really, really wanted to feel something,

anything. She wondered why he didn't, well, just do it. Just feel the emotion he so desperately wanted to feel.

"Wait. How do you know me? I've never met you before." Then she felt complete and utter sorrow. This time, it showed on face. She suddenly felt very guilty. When he next spoke, she could he was trying to hide his sorrow, and was doing it well.

"Th...that's not important right now. Do you have enough energy to heal?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Look around. You need to heal your frie-" he tensed up, "...your

friends." he looked away, slightly sad.

"Ok." She got up and immediately went over to Starfire. She summoned some black energy around her hands and held it her friend's shoulder.

She saw the bones and tendons re-grow, the muscles re-attach, veins, ateries and capileries grasp at each other and seal up, and finaly watched the skin crawl across the muscle and seemlessly stitch together. Good as new. She then treated Beast Boy and Nightwing, fixing their insides. The only one she couldn't heal was Cyborg. He'd

have to build a new arm and leg using the parts left over.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans 1:2

I am so sorry guys! I haven't had internet connection for a while! On the plus side, I already have chapter 3 done, though I'm going to wait to see what you think of this chapter first before I post , and remember to r&r!

Raven's POV

The next day at Titan's Tower the strange boy from the night before was sitting on the lounge, eating an apple. Behind the lounge and near the kitchen table Nightwing was quietly arguing with Raven. "I don't know Raven. I mean we only met the guy about twelve and a half hours ago."

"Yeah I know that, but if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here at the momment. And I feel some sort of... kinship... With him. I don't know why, and if you don't agree, I won't find that out or how he was able to take town that robed guy from yesterday."

"Why would you need to find out?"

"Because I'm the only one he'll talk to at the momment."

"Why do sound so interested in him?"

"Because while the rest of you were out of it, he seemed like he knew me as if we were childhood friends, and when I told him I'd never seen or met him before, he felt true sorrow. And he seemed to know what my abilities are as if we were fellow student's or something."

"Look Raven. I'd like to let him join, but I can't just do it on a

whim."

"You did it with Terra."

"And look were that got us!"

"I'm sorry. Please. Just consider it." The violet-haired girl looked

down at her feet upset.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this Raven? I thought you said you'd never met him before."

"I haven't. Not that I can remember, and I know I have a good memory." A sudden, but subtle wave of sorrow eminated from the mysterious boy on the couch as she watched him tense up. For some reason that persisted on evading her, she didn't want him to be upset. She had recognised him as vaguely familiar the moment she saw him, but couldn't for the life of her place as to where or when she had seen him before.

Then an idea came to her. One that would not only make Nightwing want him to be a Titan, but would make him not let the strange boy leave without becoming one. She put her right hand on her left upper arm and started rubbing it slightly. "It's just, he seems to know what my powers are and if he knows that, he probably knows what my weakness are as well. And if he knows mine he might know everyone elses as well, which means that he might reveal them to someone like Slade if-"

"Ok Raven, I get the point. I'll let him join." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you." She said, actualy starting to realise how bad it would have been if what she said was true.

"But before I do, I'll interview him tommorrow to find out a few things about who he is as well as a general idea of what he can do. For today you can show him around the tower, you know show him where his quaters are located as well as some of the rooms he'll be using."

"Yes Dick I know how to show someone around the tower," she turned to the person on the lounge and motion for him to get up. "Come on. I'm going to show around the tower."

New Guy's POV

He Stood up and walked around the lounge to join the violet-haired girl near the door as it slid open. He looked at the girl and spoke up. "So you really don't remember me Raven? At all?"

"When I first saw you, I recognised you as vaguely familiar, I still do, but I don't know where from."

"Do you wanna know?"

"Know what?"

"Where you've met ne before."

"Sure."

"You know me from Azarath." He saw her stop her movments and turn around. He saw the shocked look on her face and got ready for an explosion of black energy. When he realised that no explosions occured, he focused back on her face as she began to speak.

"What? You... You're from Azarath?"

"Yeah... Why is that such a surprise?"

"Because beside the monks, I'm the only one who's lived there, and you certainly aren't a monk."

"You're right about me not being a monk, but you are wrong about something. Besides the monks, the only one's to live there have been half-demons. And there have only ever been two non-monks to live there; you and-"

"Here's the room you'll be staying in while you're here." She

interupted. He saw hesitation in her eyes and realised she didn't want to hear any more. He was lead to the opposite corner of the room where a door slid open. "This will be your personal bathroom. It has a toilet, bath and shower. There are of course several public bathrooms, so your personal ones are there incase you need them." They walked out of the room and towards an elevator. "I'm pretty sure you know what this for. And just down that hall way are some stairs which will lead you to the roof and to lower floors." They walked back towards the common room as Raven pointed out everyone elses rooms. The metal door

slid open and Raven pointed at the kitchen. "That's the kitchen area and the dinning table. And that's about it for the basics." She said.

During the tour, the newcomer had completely forgotten about their earlier conversation. "So what can everyone else do?"

"Well Nightwing is a normal human so he doesn't have any powers, though he is very, very agile and is an expert martial artist. Beast Boy can change into a green version of any living thing he sees or knows enough about. Starfire has amazing strength, can fly, shoot green energy called star bolts from her hands and eyes, can generate green energy in the form of a spherical force field like thing and can be nearly indistructible at times. Cyborg is a cyborg so he has high- tech systems, scanners, you-name-it built into him, including sonic cannons, and he is highly intelligent and strong. And me, it appears, you already know about." She replyed as she finished the 30 minute tour.

"Wow. That is, a... Wide range of abilities."

"Oh I forgot to mention that Starfire's powers are controled by emotion. She needs to feel joy to fly, rightous fury to use the star bolts and the energy field, and couragousness to use her amazing strength. However, feelings like sorrow, fear and timidness prevent the use of those powers. She tends to be over-emotional and sesitive because of this." She added thoughtfully.

"That's interesting. Well I'm going to go take a shower now. Haven't had one in two months. Surprised I don't stink actually." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

He was headed for one of the main bathrooms that Raven had pointed out during the tour, when he bumped into a green boy and fell over. He looked up and said, "You're... Beast Boy, right? Sorry about that."

"Aw, man you stink! Dude, when was the last time you showered?!"

"Two months ago."

"Two month- The hell you doing sitting around here for then?! Go take one!"

"That's where I was headed when I bumped into you."

"Without a towel? Man you're hopeless."

"I don't have a towel of my own, so yeah, kinda."

"Ugh... Use one mine if you have to."

"I, can't do that."

"And why not?"

"'Cause the bone'll rip it up. I need speacially made towels."

"What do you the bone'll rip up?"

He pointed to his arm. "This. Or did you think these lines where just some sorta tattoo?"

"Yeah I actually did think they where Tattoo's. So that's bone. Growing on your skin?"

"Yeah. And to top of the joke, my last name is Ossibus."

"Sorry I don't speak latin." Beast Boy said as a joke.

"Well it means skeleton in latin."

"Wait that was actually in latin? I said that as a joke... Wait! Your last name means skeleton?"

"Yeah."

"And your covered in bone?"

"Yeah... What are you getting at?"

"Is your name Marrow?" Beast Boy waited a bit then cracked up laughing. "Get it? 'Cause your name means skeleton and your covered in bone?" He continued laughing the whole way through. "Aw come on! That was brilliant!" He said, suddenly annoyed the new guy wasn't laughing,

but was just standing there emotionless.

"I gotta admit that was good, and I'd laugh if I could, but I'm sorry. I just don't have access to the emotion that lets me feel humour. Now if you please, I'd like to take a shower now."

Beast Boy's POV

He stared at the bone covered boy as he walked around the corner. 'The hell does he mean he doesn't have access to the emotion that lets him feel humour?He's like the opposite of Star and Rae at same time, if that's somehow possible. Weird.' he thought. Confused, he walked down the hall and into the common room. He sat on the lounge and bent his head back. "Can you believe that guy? I told him a joke and he didn't laugh!"

"Beast Boy, no one laughs at your jokes." Raven deadpaned.

"Yeah but that's the strange part." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He didn't even give a reaction. He just stood there emotionless. Then he told me that he actually thought my joke was good and that he'd laugh if he could, but he, quote, 'didn't have access to the emotion that let him feel humour'. Then he just walked past me to the shower,

without a towel mind you. That reminds me. I offered him one of my towels and he said that he needs specially made towels because the bone on skin would rip apart normal ones. Wierd, huh?"

"Yeah that is weird." Raven answered.

"Wait, what do you mean bone on his skin?" Nightwing asked.

"Well according to him those lines all over his body aren't tattoos, but bone matter. This officially makes this Ossibus guy the wierdest person we've ever met." Replied the green changeling.

"Ossibus?" Asked the semi-long haired leader.

"Yeah he told me his last name while we were talking. It means-"

"Skeleton in latin." Raven interupted.

The changeling cocked his head to the side. "How did you know that?"

"I speak latin, remember?" The empath asked. All of a sudden Cyborg came wondering in, holding a video game up in the air with both hands.

"Who wants to play this new game I just bought?" He practically yelled.

"What game is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Skyrim!"

"You mean you bought a new copy?"

"Well I had to after you snapped the last disk! I was so annoyed when you did that! But that's over with! Let's play!"

"I'm playing first!"

"Why do you get to play first? You're the whole reason I had to re-buy this in the first place!"

"Because I bagsed it!"

"You can't just do that!"

"I just did metal man, so negh!" The changeling spat out his tongue and snatched the controller from Cyborg and started playing.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry about the long wait. Trust me. It annoys me the most. Damn Writers Block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I know it won't be as good as you want it to be, considering how long it was since I last updated it, so if you feel like bagging on me for the long wait, go ahead. Anyway, r&r. You can flame me all you like, just not the story. The story didn't make you wait five months for an update. I did.

* * *

><p>Marrow's POV<p>

He was lying on the floor confused and mystified. He was confused as to wether he was asleep or not, and mystfied as to why Raven couldn't remember him properly. He eventually gave up and got off the floor. He had to remember to buy a bed for himself. The floor didn't really bother him all that much, he was used to sleeping on hard surfaces. He walked over to his door and walked out. It was three in the morning so he walked stealthily towards the staircase, not that it did anything to quieten his steps, they were already pretty quiet.

He headed to the roof and breathed in the early morning air when he opened the door. "Ah. Love morning air, it's so... fresh." he said with no emotion. He looked at the horizon and noticed a green falcon flying at full speed with it's wings tucked in. As it approached the tower it morphed into a green male, who then free-fell from seventy feet and quickly changed into a hummingbird as he approached the surface, then changed back. "Hey Marrow!"

"Hey Beast Boy. You an early riser to?"

"If by early you mean about one, two or three in the afternoon, then yes."

"Ok, so you're a late riser. Is there something other than Beast Boy I can call you? Like a nickname?"

"Well Cy calls me BB. You can use that if you want."

"Cy? Oh, right, Cyborg. Wait, if you're a late riser, then what are you doing up at this time of the morning?" He asked in confusion. 'Wait, am I confused? Guess I regained the confused emotion.' he thought.

"Well, I woke up to pee and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I may as well do something productive and check the streets. No point though. No one was outside. Well except for a couple hobo's anyway."

"K. And thanks."

"Thanks for what? Telling you about me needing to pee?"

"No. I'm thanking you becuase thanks to you, I've regained the emotion confusion."

"Huh? The hell do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He continued to talk with Beast Boy for several more hours getting to know the green boy, and the green boy him, before they went inside for some food.

* * *

><p>Neutral POV<p>

They entered the common room as Beast Boy was explaining something. "And then Cyborg popped out of his fake cow saying 'Moo-yeah!' and blasted the UFO. Or tried to anyway." The bone covered boy looked up to see Nightwing, Cyborg and Starfire all pointing at them with wide eyes and Raven staring in disbelief.

"How did you do it?!" asked Nightwing.

"Do what?" asked the bone covered boy.

"Get... him, up so early?!" He asked pointing at Beast Boy, "It's six thirty in the morning!"

"What do mean? We've been up since three o'clock." At this, the four Titans' mouths hit the floor in utter disbelief and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They tried to say things but all that came out were grunts gasps and half words. He raised an eybrow and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and raised his voice.

"Why is there blue mold growing on practically everything? Actually, on second thought, don't answer that. I don't wanna know." He reached in and started putting food on the bench. Beast Boy cheered when he grabbed an icberg lettuce. Cyborg cheered when he grabbed a medium cube of bacon, about half a metre in tall, and some cooked chicken breast, but soon after couldn't remember having a cube of bacon in the fridge. Jason then grabbed the grated cheese from the freezer and a thing of crutons and a rectangle tupperware container from the cupboard. He ripped off some lettuce leaves and filled the red container one third full of them. He then put the bacon cube in front of him and pointed at the area beside it, lengthened the bone covering his left index finger and sliced it in half. He then procceded to roughly dice one half as his other hand got to work cutting the chicken breast into strips. Once that was done he put three handfulls of the bacon pieces he had made, all the chicken strips, two handfulls of grated cheese and one and a half hand fulls of crutons in. He put the lid back on and furiously shook it. He then walked over to the table after grabbing a fork, re-shortening his nail-bones and putting everything away, sat down and started eating.

The others stared at him wierdly and Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity before Beast Boy spoke up after realising what he had made. "Aren't you supposed to put dressing on that? I mean it is chicken ceaser salad after all."

"You serious? I hate all salad dressings. Don't know how people can handle the taste of them. Nasty white liquids." He said as he twisted up his face by the thought.

"Really? Any other foods you don't like?"

"Yeah, sure there are. Pineapple, beetroot, passionfruit, tomato sauce, though that's not really a food is it? Parmesan cheese 'cuase it stinks so bad it hurts my nose," Cyborg let a small laugh force it's way through shut lips as the newcommer continued to list the foods he didn't like. Two minutes later he finished.

"Damn, there are a lot of foods you don't like, huh? Well we don't really need to worry about that because we've never heard of most of 'em!" Cyborg announced happily.

"Speak for yourself." Raven said suddenly.

"What do you mean Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"The foods that you said we hadn't heard of? They're Azarathian foods." The others suddenly got really suspisious of the new guy and for some reason, readied themselves for a fight.

Nightwing spoke. "Just who are you?"

The newcommer raised his head to look at them. "For the love of Azar would yo-"

"Tell us who you are!" Nightwing interupted. The new guy sighed.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Of course!"

"Ok then... The names Jason Ossibus... and I'm a half-demon from Azarath. There, ya happy?" The others just stood there in utter shock at the news. "You see, this reaction is why I asked you people if you really wanted to know who I was." He looked at each of their faces. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire had wide, hesitant eyes. Starfire also had a hand over her mouth. Then he looked at Raven. Her look was also one of shock, but not the 'what the hell?!' kind, but the kind of shock one gets when they suddenly remember they hadn't done some small thing and were only now realising how not doing it had caused some increadibly serious consequences. Then it changed to sudden recognition as she began to talk.

"No, it can't be you... can it?" she asked.

"You're saying you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes, but... you can't be him. The Jason I remember was always such a cheerful, up-beat, smart-assy person. You're an emotionless wreak."

Jason looked down. "A lot of things happened when you left, Rae."

"Like what?"

"Trust me, if I tell you right now it'll be too much for even you to handle."

"Then can you at least tell me the main thing?"

"Ok, but that's all I'm going to say."

"That's fine."

"Here goes... They told me you had died. That's not really the main thing, but it did start it all." This short conversation had given the four shocked Titans time to recover from the news.

Nightwing clapped his hands together. "Well! Since we're already asking you questions, this may as well become the official interview for your acceptance as a Titan."

"A Titan?" Jason said confused.

"Yeah. We go around stopping bad guys around the world. We, the original Titans, are in charge of Jump City and are both the central and western branch of the Titans. We have several more groups like ourselves around the globe based at points that, if were joined by lines, would divide the earth into eight equal sectors, as well as solo Titans scattered across the globe who work independently and seperately from the six towers. You already know who makes up the main branch; us. The eastern branch is consists of Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos and Speedy. The northern branch consists of-" Nightwing explained.

"Yeah yeah I get the point. Just get to the interviewing part." Jason interupted.

"Ok then. Well first, what's your age."

"My age?"

"Yeah. There's no age requirement, we'd just like to know how old you are as you're going to be living here. Unless you want to go solo?"

"I'm eighteen years old and I've been going solo long enough."

"Next question is about your abilities. What are they? This one is a requirement."

"My abilities are super human agility, above super human jumping capabilities, pseudo super strength, above human attack resistance and movement speed, which in turn increases my attack speed, and manipulation of my external bone matter."

"Pseudo? Why do you call it pseudo super strength?"

"Becuase it is pseudo super strength. Pseudo basically means fake, and I call it that because it gives the illusion of super strength by allowing me to deal big damage. However, in terms of lifting and other strength related things, I am only slightly better than your average eighteen year old male. Thus the pseudo part. You could also call it super human attack damage. If I was in a game."

"Well that clears things up. Going by that I can tell you have a lot of martial arts potential, but I can tell you haven't trained in it. Why?"

"Because if I did, the bone on my skin would sharpen to the point of being able to cleave through steel like a knife through a block of cheese. If that happened I'd shred someone's hand by giving them a light high five, let alone a full on punch to the face. Does that answer your question?" he said with emotionless sarcasm.

"Yes, it does. Any weaknessess or fears?"

"I have a phobia of canines, though wolves are fine for some reason, and I am very susceptible to water pressure."

"How susceptible?"

"Getting in a pool gives me a migrane."

"Oh... Right. Then you're gonna hate Aqualad."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Then am I accepted?"

"Yep! We'd be glad to have you on the team, Jason!" Nightwing said with a smile.

"Woohoo!" He shouted. Then he realised that he had just regained happiness. "Yes! Another emotion regained!"

"Why are you so happy dude? And what do you mean 'another emotion regained'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well around eight years ago, I kinda, lost all my emotions. Well almost. I kept one. And whenever I regain one, it comes in full force. I'm guessing you can work out which emotion I regained."

"No crap! It was happiness. But why did you loose 'em?" the green boy asked. Jason tensed up.

"That's... a story for another time." he said with slight sorrow in his voice as he looked at the floor between his feet.

All of a sudden, Starfire jumped at Jason and gave him a big welcoming bear hug. "Welcome friend Jason! I hope like it here with us and pet Silkie!"

"Pet Silkie? Oh! That reminds me. I have pet cat. You don't mind if I bring him here with me, do you?"

"I don't mind as long as he's toilet trained and doesn't scratch up the furniture. What's his name?"

"Simba."

"Like, from the Lion King?"

"Yeah. I named him that because when he was a kitten he acted just like Simba did the movie when he was a kitten. He's a tortoiseshell, and just like me, has heterochromia! Awesome, huh?"

"Hetero-what-ia?" Beast Boy asked.

"He. Te. Ro. Chro. Mi. A."

"Thanks for the lesson. Just tell me what it means!" the green boy asked, obviously annoyed.

"If you have heterochromia you have two different eye colours."

"You mean like they change colour?"

"No, I mean like one eye is one colour, and the other eye is another colour. Look at me for example. My right eye is azure blue, and my left is the green equvilent. Know what? I'm just gon' call it azure 'insert colour name here' if it's another colour's eqivilent of azure blue and make things a whole lot simpler."

"Oh right. Thought they were just contacts. And your cat?"

"Right is azure blue and the left is azure orange. Though that's not the only thing that seperates him from other cats. He's not a chiken shit like other household cats and is more like his 'big cat' cousins in that respect, he's pretty damn loyal, is literally toilet trained, as in he does his buisness in an actual toilet and taught himself to do it, loves swimming, has amazingly soft fur and is so good at defending himself, I once saw him beat the crap out of a German Shepard that once attacked him. Don't have any idea how he did it though. Well it was half asleep at the time, so... Anyway. If you have any idea how rare each of these characteristics are individualy, you can understand how good of a cat this is! But I didn't pick him because of these things, they just happened to develop over time. Minus the eyes and fur colour."

"Considering I can turn into a cat, I have to admit, that's a pretty good cat you have there." agreed Beast Boy.

"I know, huh?" Jason replied.

"Anyway, enough about cats. I get the feeling that those two have some catching up to do." Nightwing said as he began walking out of the room. "After not seeing each other for years, they'll need it."

* * *

><p>Also, if anyone could make a picture of Marrow to use for the cover thing for this story, that'd be great.<p> 


End file.
